new town, new people, new annoyances
by YoursInEternity S.D
Summary: HOLD!-Gaara moves in with his cousin Naruto. What shall this new life bring him...how about a hyperactive blond and his interesting boyfriend,and a pale-eyed smartass comment making friend that just loves tormenting him Neji/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

(A/N. I really suck at starting story's, but once I get past all the intros it'll get better. Tis my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so we'll see how you like it, if people want me to write more I shall. The characters are kinda OOC but I needed it that way. I have a pretty good idea to where this story will go so let me know if I should continue it.)

Chapter 1

Its still raining. Its been raining the past three days. What makes it worse is I've had to spend those past three days at the police station. I could feel my headache getting worse with every drop of water that hit the car window.

I looked at my uncle Minato from the passenger seat as he stopped at a red light. His usually bright blond hair was dulled in the darkness of the car and his blue eyes were focused on the road. Since he came to get me from the station he's had that look of complete sadness imprinted on his face like a bad scar. That's understandable though since he just lost his brother to some psycho.

We haven't said a single word to each other the whole ride from Suna. I didn't mind the silence, it was better than having to talk about it. There's nothing worse then having to talk about my problems. As the light changed to green and he started to drive again I turned my head back and watched out the window.

I'm going to be living with him and my cousin, Naruto, from now on. I like Naruto, I didn't at first though. At first I thought he was this really loud, obnoxious, hyperactive little pest that didn't know how to shut up. But as we grew up together we got closer and I kind of look up to him in a way. I don't mind living with the Uzamaki's, I kinda wish it was under different circumstances though.

You see, my whole family was almost murdered a few days ago and I watched the whole thing happen. I wasn't really close to them, in fact I didn't really even like them. We never talked to each other even though we lived together, but they were still my family, and the only people I bothered to talk to if **needed**. My sister announced that she was engaged to this guy and when she brought him home to meet father(mom died giving birth to me) he wasn't accepted, so she broke it off with him. In my family we do what father says -even me, I never disobeyed- and we get what were _allowed_ to have. I'm pretty sure my sister really did like him, but orders are orders, so even if it broke her heart she still did it. He got really pissed off and tried to kill our father and then her for breaking up with him so easily.

He was arrested with a life sentence and our father died while trying to protect my brother from one of his more vicious attacks. My sister was put under special care from the trauma, and my brother ended up in a coma. The doctors still don't know how long he'll be like that if he even wakes up at all.

I'm okay, I got out with a nice cut on my upper arm and one across my chest (which I'll probably get a nice scar from) but that's it. Nothing too bad in my opinion.

I sighed and sunk further in my seat.

"Gaara, are you okay?" I looked up at my new guardian as he spoke for the first time that night, I nodded my head. He sighed "you know you can talk to me about it right." He sighed again when I nodded my head.

I don't want to talk about it. I don't tell people my problems how many times do I not have to say it out loud. I never have, even before all this happened. In fact I hardly spoke to anyone outside my **little** family socialization.

People think it's because I'm antisocial and don't like people, there was also a rumor at my old school that I was in a gang and I kill people that cross me, so they avoided me most of the time. None of that's true though, I'm just really shy but I wont ever admit to it out loud.

Being around a lot of people scares me (I wont ever admit to that out loud either). I get uncomfortable and freak out, so I stay away from them. If they try to approach me I just send them a death glare and they cower away in fear. It's kind of funny how much their intimidated by me.

I looked over at Minato again. We had just came to another town close to Konoha and my headache was pounding in my skull to where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Uncle Minato," he looked at me, probably surprised I was talking.

"What is it Gaara?" he asked.

"Can we stop at a gas station and get some headache medicine?" I asked quietly. He looked at me for a second before answering.

"Of course, I think there's one a few blocks away," his smile while he said that was sort of forced, not completely since he's naturally a happy person, but I don't think even he can be all smiley after his brother just died. I nodded and we went back to not talking.

After a few minutes we pulled into the gas station. Minato went to fill up the tank and I went inside to find the medicine.

The gas station wasn't very fancy and wasn't very big. There were three rows of snacks and other random stuff, the back wall held all the refrigerated drinks and some food, next to that was a little area which probably led to the bathroom, and up near the front there were two check out stations.

This place was nothing compared to back home, almost all the gas stations in Suna were at least three times bigger than this. I didn't really mind though, that just means there's going to be less people around.

I turned down one of the isles which I assumed held the medicine. I chose right but a scowl formed on my face as I saw there was already a guy there looking at the medicines. I contemplated whether or not to just go back to the car and say there was none, but my stupid headache was murder.

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone clear their throat, it was him. He had turned to face me, probably to know why I was staring.

When I came to the first thing I noticed was he was beautiful. That so sounds stupid to say about a guy but he really was. He was tall with long, straight, chocolate brown hair, pale-ish skin (not like ghost-vampire white but he seriously didn't have a lot of color), and pale silver eyes with a little hint of... purple? in the iris. He was gorgeous, but he looked like a total prick. Just the way he was dressed I could tell he was rich, and really aren't almost all rich people snobby assholes.

"Am I in your way?" he asked politely in a smooth voice causing me to come out of my daze...again. _Really I need to learn to focus better._ I nodded my head and pushed him aside grabbing the first headache medicine I could find. I wasn't going to talk to answer him. I don't know him, he doesn't know me, and I'm pretty sure were not going to meet again so there's no point in wasting my breath on a stranger.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm to stop me. I immediately tensed. That's another thing that is considered illegal to do in my book. I get uncomfortable with people around me, just picture what happens when they try to touch me. To sum it up, you touch me and you better run and run far.

"You could say excuse me at least," he all but hissed out.

"Sorry daddy taught me not to talk to strange people" I smirked back yanking my arm from his grip and walking away again.

_I just got me to talked...What the hell? He's so lucky I don't just kill him right now._

"If he was able to teach you to not talk to strangers then why didn't he also mention to be polite," he said back causing me to stop, "or did you not quite understand that lesson?" _you are seriously pushing you luck. _I turned back to face him.

"sorry we were to preoccupied with the dangers off sexual preditors lurking in small town gas stations around all the drugs trying to find there newest victims" I smirked and started to walk to the counter.

"Oh you mean the one where it describes how they tend to look...crazy red hair, face tattoo's, and an evil look engraved into there features" _oh he is so not going to see the light of another day. _ I didn't even have to turn around to tell he was smirking. I clenched my hands into fists, walked to the counter, paid for the medicine and stomped back to the car. My headache had officially started to fry my brain. Or maybe it was the fact that, that argent prick was, well an argent prick. _God I hate people. Why the hell did I even talk to him. Now I'm completely pissed off._

"Gaara, are you okay?" Minato asked as I slammed the passenger door shut. I looked over at him and just glared. He paled a little and started the car, leaving the gas station.

_I just move to a new town and I'm already about to kill someone (preferably the prick). Awesome._

"GAARA!" I looked up to see Naruto pounce on me making us both fall to the floor. I make it one foot in the house and I'm being crushed by the idiot."Gaara, are you okay, did that psycho hurt you, shit your okay right?" Same old Naruto, no control once he starts to panic. He'll eventually calm down...Eventually.

"Chill Naruto, I'm good, still have all my marbles" I said standing up. I held out my hand to help him up which he accepted.

"What are you talking about Gaara, you haven't ad all you marbles since you were two" I couldn't help but give a little laugh as Minato walked in the door. He looked at me for a second before just walking away mumbling something about 'not going to ask'.

The rest of the day was boring as I was shown my room (which I shared with Naruto), we ate then went to bed. I didn't bother to unpack yet because, well let face it I'm too lazy.

The next day I made my way up to my new room after dinner. I was about to open the door when I heard Naruto talking to himself. No it's a phone call. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't... I know I promised and all but Gaara just got here and-...NO WAY!" my eardrums almost popped when he practically screamed into his phone "I'm gonna miss it!...well I could try to see if he might want to go but I don't think he's into those kinds of things...I really want to go though so I'll ask...yea...okay...I love you too Sasuke...bye" _I love you Sasuke, well this should be interesting. _

"Is Sasuke your boyfriend" I asked entering the room. I couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face. My smirk grew as he started to panic.

"I...well...um..."

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Shit, Gaara, I...um. Its' has to stay a secret for now Sasuke's parents will kill him twice over if they find out. You cant say anything."

"I won't, as long as you tell me what he wants us to go to with him" he gave me a questioning look before answering.

"You were eavesdropping" _he sounds angry. More fun for me._

"It's not eavesdropping when anyone could hear you from all the way down the hall" I went and sat on the bed that was bought for me to sleep on and Naruto went to his. We sat there in silence for a while not doing anything, just staring at each other.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked braking the silence.

"About four and a half months"

"Does Minato know?"

"Yes" _I guess that's good he at least knows._

"He treats you well?"

"Yes."

"He's not just using you?" _I'll kill him if he is._

"Of course not!"

"Have you slept with him?"

"WHAT!" I smirked. _Aw he's blushing, must really like this guy._

"Is that a yes?"

"No!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I haven't slept with him." his blush deepened. _Haha this is so much fun._

"...So where is it we're going?" I asked. He groaned and fell back onto his bed and went under his covers. I swear I could hear him muttering something about stupid red-heads and 20 questions under his breath. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I also prepared for sleep myself.

_I think living here is going to be more fun then I originally thought._

"Gaara, are you sure you want to go to school, you can wait till next week if you want. It'll give you a little time to relax after all that's happened." Minato said taking a drink of his coffee. Naruto stopped eating and looked at me. I looked at him for a second before my gaze focused back to Minato.

I shook my head and he sighed getting up a walking to the coffee pot to get a refill. Its not like I dont like uncle Minato I just don't talk much to people other than Kakuro (yes if I needed someone he was always there so I did tend to talk to him more than others) and Naruto.

"If that's what you want then I wont make you stay home. Just don't hesitate to call me if you want me to pick you up early, okay" I nodded again and took care of my breakfast plate.

"You ready to go, Gaara" Naruto asked grabbing his bag off the floor. I picked mine up and quietly mumbled a "yes" making my way to the front door.

The walk to school wasn't long but it was strangely quiet. Naruto hadn't made any effort to start a conversation, which in its self is strange. Once we got to the school I fallowed Naruto to a little grove of tree's and a few tables. _Must be where you eat if you want to eat outside during lunch. _

Since it was still really early we found a place to sit and sat on one of the benches off to the side but after a while the silence was killing me. And I usually like the silence.

"Naruto, whats wrong you haven't said a word to me since we left the house." I asked. He looked up at me running a hand through his hair. A wide grin spread across his face before he answered.

"Sorry, Gaara, I guess I was just trying to imagine what it's going to be like when Sasuke gets here." _ So he's nervous about me meeting Sasuke. He must REALLY like him if he wants my complete approval. _

"Don't worry over nothing, Naruto. If you like him so much to worry about that then he must be pretty amazing" I smiled at him. _God I hate how much he can make me talk. It's so annoying sometimes._

"Damn right I'm amazing, whats up dobe?" I turned and glared at the person who said that.

"Shut up Sasuke, and I'm not a dobe!" Sasuke just smirked and sat next to him.

"And I take it your Gaara then," he asked. I just glared at him. "Fine don't answer me."

"Gaara doesn't talk much"

"I can see that" he glared back at me. I intensified my glare, when I did that he did too but also clutched Naruto a bit tighter. If looks could kill death would be standing right in between us. I softened my gaze a gave him a little smirk. He looked at me questionably before he smirked too.

"Accepted" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Did Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata get back from the trip thing they went on?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yea they got back a few days ago but are resting up a bit before coming back to school. They'll be here tomorrow though"

"Why are they relaxing, I thought that's what they were doing on their vacation?"

"Yea but they said something about Kiba getting an insane sunburn, Hinata was freaking out on the phone" He said laughing a bit.

"Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru are some of our friends, we'll introduce you tomorrow. Hinata will most likely be shy, Shikamaru will be half asleep, Kiba will be as hyperactive as me-" _great another Naruto _"-and Neji...well he's just Neji"

"m'kay" I replied.

"Hey Sasuke, what time is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his wrist.

"7:48, why?"

"I'm taking Gaara to the office for his class schedule, I'll see you in a bit" Naruto started to walk away but Sasuke pulled him back.

"Where's my good-bye kiss?" Naruto just smirked and kissed his cheek.

"There, happy?" This time Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"Not quite" he said before full out kissing him which Naruto happily returned. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat gaining both their attention.

"Ready to go now Naruto, or do you want me to leave you two alone to suck face" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed like crazy.

"Yea lets go, see ya Sasuke."

(A/N Next chapter will be the introduction of the friends and the start of Neji VS Gaara xD. But don't worry they'll stop the smart-ass comments eventually. Review's would be nice. -YoursInEternityS.D.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N be happy for the quick update I wasn't planning on putting it up today but you got lucky this time :D)

"_Yea lets go, see ya Sasuke."_

chapter 2

There was a lot of people in the hallway by now. Some were getting there stuff for class, some were hurrying to finish up some last minute homework, and there were even a couple of people sleeping. How they could fall asleep on a school floor is beyond me. I turned to look at Naruto "So what does Sasuke want us to go to, I don't recall you telling me." he turned to me and sighed.

"Your real persistent lately shorty" he said grinning. He did not just call me shorty.

"I'm **not** short." I growled at him.

"Yes you are, your what 5'8'' that's short for a guy."

"I'm as tall as you are. And call me short again and I'll destroy all you Ramen."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"bitch"

"hoe"

"slut"

"Your calling me the slut, who's the one that was just sucking face with Sasuke like a leach. It sure as hell wasn't me."

"Oh you know you want him"

"Yea right. He's so not my type."

"That's right you like the romantic types that can sweep you off you feet and run off into the sunset." a light blush colored my cheeks, I'm so taking all his Ramen and burning it in the back yard.

"Fuck you! That's not true."

"It so is, your such a uke. At least with me and Sasuke we agreed that I would get to top sometimes."

"That's if you get the balls to even let him fuck you first" we glared at each other for a minute before we both busted up laughing. I love that we can back mouth each other like that then just completely forget about it after a few minutes.

We turned the corner and Naruto stopped at a door with a sign on it that said 'OFFICE'. The room was small but homey. Since it was just the receptionists part of the office it wasn't very big. A few chairs were against one wall and there was a large desk with a proper looking woman sitting at her computer doing some kind of work. She looked up from what she was doing as we walked in.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" she had a very polite tone in her voice making her seem even more proper.

"Hey Shizune, is Tsunade in her office?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she is, what is it you need?"

"Well little old Gaara here is the new student and needs his class schedule and stuff" _Little_ yep I'm burning it all and making him watch.

"Ah yes, Gaara Subaku. You may go through that door right over there, Tsunade is expecting you." she said pointing to a wooden door on the other side of the room.

"I'll be out here when your done, Gaara" I nodded and went to the door knocking a few times.

"Yea, yea come in." I walked into the room quickly closing the door behind me._ I'm sorry to actually be thinking this but damn, she's got a huge rack. I'm not into girls but she was really good looking._ "Sit" she instructed. I took a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of her desk. The desk itself was covered in papers and...was that a bottle of Sake? Isn't that illegal...

"Alright Gaara. Judging from your previous grades I'm going to assume that I don't need to lecture you about the rules or anything like that right" I nodded, thank god I don't have to sit here for hours 'listening' to her ramble about stuff that is pretty much obvious to every student.

"So to make this easier I put you in most of Naruto's classes excluding Advanced Trigonometry and Art. If you have any questions about class ask him or my secretary Shizune. The term started not to long ago so it shouldn't be to hard to catch up but if your have trouble you can come talk to me or the guidance councilor. So all you have to do is stay out of trouble and we'll get along just fine." she handed me my schedule and a few papers. "get those few things signed and turn them in to Shizune okay, she'll also give you a pass for your first class" I nodded and stood to leave. "Oh and Gaara. Welcome to Konoha High" the smile on her face when she said that kind of gave me the creeps.

When I walked back into the other room Naruto was having a quiet conversation with Shizune. He looked up and waved good-bye to her as we got our passes and left the office.

"That didn't take long, let me see your schedule" he scanned the paper quickly "nice we have almost all our classes together."

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Almost all my teachers told me to introduce myself to the class which I politely declined by glaring at them and sitting down in an empty seat somewhere. The teachers didn't give out any homework but there were a few quiz warnings for later in the week along with an announcement of a project in English that will be assigned tomorrow.

-( time skipping)-

"Naruto, Gaara, you better hurry or you'll be late for school" Minato said as he finished washing his plate.

"Yea, yea were hurrying" Naruto replied rubbing his eyes. We grabbed our bags from the floor and walked outside to where Sasuke pulled up in his black Mercedes Benz. Damn rich people. I immediately went for the back seat knowing Naruto would want to sit next to his boyfriend.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said giving him a kiss before buckling his seat belt.

"Hey Naruto, Gaara" I nodded my head in response as he started driving. It didn't take long for us to get to the school only a couple of minutes. But those few minutes were torch er since Naruto never shut up about something I didn't bother to pay attention to. As we got to the school I got out of the car and waited for them to join me.

"So do you want to go Gaara?" Naruto asked closing his door.

"Huh, go where?"

"The party."

"What party?"

"The party we have been talking about the whole ride here. You wern't listening to us were you?" I shook my head and he sighed. We walked to the grove of tree's we were at yesterday and say down. "It's this huge party that the Hyuuga's hold every year. It's great and everyone's going to be there. Plus there's not adult supervision and lots of alcohol."

"I don't know Naruto, party's aren't really my thing, you know that"

"Come on Gaara, it'll be fun me and Sasuke have been looking forward to this since last years. I know you just got here and all but You'll meet a bunch of new people there, and there's great music and food and dancing. I promise you'll have fun. And I refuse to go unless you go, PLEASEEEE!" Ugh this must be what the whole phone conversation was about the other day.

"Fine I'll go just stop begging. Save it for Sasuke at the party when your drunk off your ass and begging him to fuck you"me and Sasuke smirked and Naruto turned red.

"Naruto, are you alright you face is all red?" I turned my head to see a short girl with black hair and pale eyes looking concerned. Next to her was a boy with brown hair with his arm over her shoulder. "Do you need to go to the Nurse?"

"No I'm okay Hinata"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea. Hey Kiba hows the sunburn?" Naruto grinned at the pissed look in the other boys eyes.

"Shut it Naruto." he growled. Naruto just laughed before looking over at me.

"Oh! hey guys, this is my cousin Gaara. Gaara this is Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba."

"Hey," I mumbled not saying anything else.

"So you speak to them but you just glared when I was introduced" Sasuke said sarcastically from his side of the bench.

"Hey Hinata, where's Neji and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"They should be coming right about-there they are" she said pointing at the doors. Just as she said that two boys walked through the doors and over to us. As they stopped in front of us I instantly got pissed. Not because of the tan boy with his hair tied up looking like he was about to fall asleep right there in front of us, but because of the pale eyed, long chocolate brown haired prick that just happened to have the slightest smirk on his face as he noticed me.

"Gaara, this is Shikamaru and Neji" Naruto said pointing at each.

"So we meet again" Neji said smirking more. A low growl escaped my throat. Does it really have to be him, of all people in the world, it has to be the guy I picked a fight with in a gas station. Damnit all.

(A/N I'm sorry I'm stopping it there I plan on having the next chapter be the Neji VS Gaara. I just feel lazy right now to write more. I hope you liked, a review would be lovely please. See ya next time YoursInEternity S.D)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N alright I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been sick all week and to be honest I really don't like this chapter. Its short and really just a filler to get back with the plot. I decided to just force my self to write (I kinda bs it a little) so I can get back on track. the next chapter will be better and funnier ;). it also shouldn't take me as long to write.)

**CHAPTER 3**

Stupid, smart ass comment making, rich bastard. I slammed my locker shut getting a few stairs from people near me. I glared back and they all went back to what they were doing before. He's such a bastard he got what was coming to him. I walked down the hall to my first class of the day, Biology. I sat in my seat thinking back on this morning's encounter.

"Gaara this is Shikamaru and Neji" Naruto said pointing at each.

"So we meet again" Neji said smirking more. A low growl escaped my throat. Does it really have to be him, of all people, it has to be the guy I picked a fight with in a gas station.

"To be honest I never expected to see you again." he said looking me over.

"Well I never was very lucky."

"Wait when did you two ever meet?" I looked over at Naruto who looked confused as did everyone else.

"He's the one I told you about, the guy from the gas station." Neji said taking a step towards me. "Tell me, do you always pick fights with random people in gas stations?"

"Only to the ones that look like total pricks." I said taking a step back.

"Hmm so judgmental, that's not a very god trait you know." another step towards me.

"At least I have good traits." another step back.

"See judging again, how do you know if I have any bad traits, you don't exactly know me. Unless you were so captivated by me from the moment you saw me that you decided 'he's so hot, I must know everything about him. I want him so bad, he will be mine' " he said in a mock voice. I heard him chuckle a bit as I just stared at him in shock. _What the hell?_ I shook my head clearing it.

"Yea right, you only wish." he moved closer again. I went to move back but he stopped me by holding on to my hip.

"So what if I do." he said leaning closer. His eyes never left mine it felt like he was looking straight through me. My breathing stopped, he was mere inches from my face. _What is going to do? Shit, what the hell do I do. I have to..stop him, but I cant move. _

"Alright love birds break it up." We both broke the gaze, I took a deep breath trying to restore the oxygen in my lungs, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke you are my savior. Everyone else just stood there in shock except for Sasuke who was standing there with him arms folded across his chest smirking. I grabbed Neji's hand from my waist a took a few steps back trying to gain more distance between us. _What was he trying to do. That was way to close. _

"Aw, Sasuke you ruined my fun, I jus-" he didn't get to finish that sentence because I punched him right across the cheek. I glared at him, _Fun huh, so he wants to play a game does he. Well fine, lets play then. _

The bell rung signaling class starting bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked next to me and jumped seeing Naruto sitting there. _How long has he been there?_ "Gaara, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Naruto." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Alright everyone, class has started. Turn to page 394 in your textbooks please.

"What happened out there, that was just so...strange." he whispered flipping through his book. In truth I didn't know myself. I really don't know how to answer him.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly, I only got called out by a few teachers warning me to pay attention. The bell rung tell me I can finally eat. I packed my stuff grabbing my advanced trig book and waited for the door to clear of jumpy students to impatient for lunch to walk out the door like a normal person. After the room cleared I walked to my locker where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for me.

"Hey Gaara"

"Hi Naruto" I said putting my trig book away and grabbing my English book now so I didn't have to go back to my locker after lunch. When we got to the lunch room we found some seats and me and Naruto got in line.

"Hey Shikamaru, why are you in the lunch line?" Naruto asked.

"Neji made me miss breakfast this morning" he grumbled. Naruto just started laughing.

"You guys are pretty close then?" I couldn't help but ask as I grabbed a slice of pizza putting it on my trey. Naruto looked at me and answered.

"Yea I guess. Shikamaru lives with Hinata and Neji, His parents died a few years ago and I guess there like cousins or something." That would explain a few things. Like why he went on the vacation and Sasuke and Naruto didn't. We made our way back to the table which had by now gained more people. More people than I felt comfortable with. So as Naruto sat next to Sasuke I just grabbed my books with my free hand.

"Hey Naruto, I'm gonna eat outside." I didn't wait for a reply and just started walking to the door. I really didn't feel like being dragged into conversations. And I really didn't feel like talking about this morning. As I made it to the doors they opened before I could do it myself, almost knocking my trey from my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry-Gaara?" Neji said looking confused, "where are you going?"

"Outside to eat" I said avoiding his face. For one the mark from when I punched him was now clearly visible and it made me feel kind of guilty, and two I'm still confused about this morning. I tried to move around him to get outside.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he said blocking my escape.

"To many people" I said trying to get out through the other side. He just moved to block that escape too. _He just loves cornering people doesn't he. _I sighed looking at him. "Look just get out of the way before we start fighting again" I'_m surprised were not already _"I think it's best to just stay away from each other, it's obvious that we don't like each other so this will just make it easier. Okay. So stay away from me." I pushed past him making my way to the benches outside and sitting. I didn't look back to see if he was still there, I just sat there looking at nothing the whole lunch hour.

The teacher came in the room but didn't start English class just yet, instead the gray haired man just started going through some papers on his desk. After this all I had was art and then I could go home putting an end to the long as hell day. I ended up not eating most of my lunch so I was hungry and wanted food. I debated whether or not to go and apologize right after I said that but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked around the room noticing that Naruto and Neji were talking and Sasuke was...where was Sasuke? Just as thought that Sasuke sat in the seat in front of me facing me.

"Hey Gaara." he said leaning his arms on the front of my desk. I nodded in acknowledgment so he knew I was listening. "Did you mean what you said to Neji at lunch?" I looked at him for a second and shook my head.

"No, I was just in a pissy mood." I mumbled quietly. I looked back at Naruto. He and Neji were both looking our way. I sighed and stood up walking over to them. _Ugh, I cant believe I'm actually going to apologize. I don't think I ever apologized out of my own free will. _They didn't say anything when I got to them so I tool the initiative and talked first. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was in a real pissy mood, I didn't mean to take it out on you." they both looked at me for a moment before they both smiled.

"It's alright. I didn't really take it to heart or anything. I was just a bit shocked." I gave him a quick nod and turned to go back to my seat.

"Alright class, today I'll be assigning the projects I mentioned yesterday." people groaned as Kakashi handed out the rubric. "hush, now, as you all know were coming to the end of our Romeo and Juliet period and to finish it I'm assigning a project that will be worth a quarter of your grade. For this assignment you may chose to work with a partner or you can work alone, whichever you chose is fine with me. You have a couple of options on what you can do, if your working alone you can write a character analysis of two of the characters or you can write a 3 page personal reaction to the play. If you chose to work with a partner you can show a power point in front of the class or you can act out a scene in front of the class. If you have any other ideas you wish to do you can ask me and I'll judge whether its a good idea or not. I'll give you 10 minutes to think about what you want to do. Any questions?" he scanned the room but no one raised there hand. "you can start."

Everyone grouped up and started discussing what they wanted to do with there friends. "So do you guys want to do a scene together?" Naruto asked me, Sasuke,, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Yea, you'll need all the help you can get dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I'm just going to write a paper I think." I said causing Naruto to pout and look to Neji an Shikamaru.

"No, I think I might just write a paper too." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement causing Naruto to pout more.

"Alright everyone, when I call your name if your working with anyone tell me who and what your doing." Kakashi started listing off names. "Naruto." he called after a few other people.

"I'm working with Sasuke, and we'll do the final death scene." Kakashi nodded and continued naming people.

"Shikamaru."

"Alone. Just a character analysis." he said not even looking up from his desk.

"Neji."

"I'll be working with Gaara, and we'll do the balcony scene." he said with a small smile. Kakashi just looked at him before nodding and calling more people. I stared at him in shock before hitting my head against my desk. Not only do I have to act in front of the class, in front of people, but its with Neji...and were Romeo and Juliet...and there's touching...and stating our love for each other and all that other cliche stuff. Seriously does this guy find joy in pissing me off. I looked over at him to see him smileing at me. _Yep, he likes pissing me off_.

(A/N god I hate this chapter! Well I hope it wan't too bad. The next chapter will be out in a few days. YoursInEternity S.D. )


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N-I realized I never put in any disclaimer so here it is, better late than never. I don't own Naruto.

Also, I want to thank my reviewers for the inspiration to continue the story. Truly your all amazing, as is everyone that put this on there alerts too. (: you guys are awesome. I'm really glad you like this story so far.

This chapter isn't much, in fact its quite short. I'm not quite sure what I think of it myself. I just wanted a little something to get into Gaara's head a bit more, ya know, see what he's thinking better. I don't know how good this will be. I have the next chapter all planned out though so it will be fun ;)

Again thank you all, your awesome.)

CHAPTER 4

"Neji."

"I'll be working with Gaara, and we'll do the balcony scene." he said with a small smile. Kakashi just looked at him before nodding and calling more people. I stared at him in shock before hitting my head against my desk. Not only do I have to act in front of the class, in front of people, but its with Neji...and were Romeo and Juliet...and there's touching...and stating our love for each other and all that other cliche stuff. Seriously does this guy find joy in pissing me off. I looked over at him to see him smiling at me. _Yep, he likes pissing me off_.

"Okay, since there's only about a half hour left of class you can start discussing your projects with each other or slack off, personally I don't really care just as long as its quiet ." Kakashi said as he sat at his desk. _I'm so glad he's not one of those snooty English teachers that make you just want to punch someone in the face_. Neji came over and sat in the desk in front of me. That innocent little smile still on his face. There is no way I'm going to be cooperative about this.

"So, Gaara, when do you want to work on the project?" he asked.

"Were not, I never agreed to work with you and I'm going to tell Kakashi that."

"Alright that's fair, we'll go tell him, It was my fault I guess. Oh and I since were up there I can tell him how I got the bruise on my face, since he's been asking and all." I could feel my eye twitch, so he really wants to go there. 

"So your going to blackmail me now hmm," I actually think this is getting kind of amusing. But whats his goal? Whats his reasons?

"Yea, I think that's the only way I can get you to work with me and gives me an excuse to work with you" he gave a little smirk. At least he admits it.

"Why do you want me to work with you?" I sighed not bothering to fight back this time.

"Because I want to."

"But why." I said looking in his eyes.

"I don't know." He should know he's the one that did it. But I could see a little bit of truth in those pale eyes as he said that. I sighed again resting my head in my arms and closing my eyes.

"That makes no sense." I mumbled.

"I think that it makes perfect sense."

We didn't say anything to each other after that we just sat there. I kept my head down and Neji just went through the script, marking things here and there.

I wonder what his deal is. Why he wants to mess with me so much. It's probably because of the way I react to the comments. I don't necessarily like speeking very much except to people really close to me, but he's just...I don't know, I just cant help talking back. It is pretty fun to get him worked up just as much as I get though. Some one like him doesn't fit with someone like me, were total opposites. I'm sure he could be having a better time with his girlfriend or something. Hmm, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. Wait...stop... rewind...what? Why would care...damn its not beca-

"Gaara." my eyes shot open and I looked at Neji. Shit I forgot he was sitting in front of me. "Are you okay, you were mumbling?" _shit. _

"Yea I'm okay, just tired." _smooth..._

"So, you talk in your sleep?" _damn it all. _

"No I don't." _Yes I do. I actually have since I was little. _

"Ah, I see." I glanced at the clock, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. Great timming, I just need to go somewhere and think. I started gathering up my things and putting them in my bag thankful that the class is finally almost over.

"So were going to work on the project this weekend?" he asked while putting away his things. The bell sounded and everyone started to file out of thee room.

"Yea, I guess." I said turning towards the door to leave.

"Gaara." I looked back to Neji humming in acknowledgment.

"Friday then, after school" I nodded and left the room. Damn, why am I letting him get to me so much.

(A/N- Hope that wasn't too bad...like I sqaid I just wanted to get in his head a bit more. Next chapter will be them starting the project duh duh duh. I have most of it all planned out and yes there will be a lot of arguing, just cause I like it so much. xD. And I'll also have a nice little chat between Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke that also, shocker as a bit of smartass remarks, so it'll be a longer chapter. Review and let me know about this chapter though, it would be much appreciated) -YoursInEternity S.D


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N- Okay guys, I'm really, really, really sorry its late I was having really bad writers block. But I finally got it done! I will continue this story no matter what (I hate it when people don't finish stories). Updates will be kinda at a slower pace because I have to do it all on my ipod since I don't have my school lap top right now. (: Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto (though I wish I owned Gaara and preferably Neji to...keep him company... xD)

CHAPTER 5

A/N- Gaara is in a really bad mood in this chapter. Be warned.

"Were home!" Naruto called as he, Sasuke, and I walked into the house. The smell of something cooking made my stomach growl in hunger. We took off our shoes and hung our jackets up as Minato appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing an apron and had a towel in his hands.

"Welcome back, ah Sasuke I take it you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Yea, if that's okay." Sasuke said smiling.

"Of course." Minato said smiling in return. I couldn't help but notice that sadness in his eyes and the small bit of force he had to use to smile. He's still in the mourning stage since my father passed. We all fallowed him to the kitchen and sat at the table as Minato went back to cooking.

"So, Naruto, Gaara how was your day?" Minato asked not turning away from his work.

"It was good dad, we got assigned a project though. It sucks!"

"Oh come on Naruto it cant be that bad, what's in in?"

"English, and its Shakespeare. I hate Shakespeare! I can't understand what the hell there talking about."

"You can barely understand modern language dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck you, Sasuke, I understand it just fine!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek earning him a glare.

"Naruto. Watch you language." Minato scolded putting some plates on the table.

"Sorry dad."

"What about you Gaara, how was your day?" He asked walking back to the stove.

"Why yes Gaara, enlighten us on your wonderful day." Naruto teased. I glared at him which only made him giggle. "Gaara, you should know by now that your glares don't scare me anymore." I crossed my arms and decided to just ignore him.

"Was it really that bad Gaara?" Minato asked putting the food in the middle of the table. Sasuke and Naruto began filling their plates. He sat down but continued to look at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed shaking my head.

"It was okay, nothing real bad happened. Just a few annoyances" Naruto snickered and I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you kick." Sasuke growled.

"Okay then, if your sure." He said dishing himself some food. I know he didn't buy any of it but I'm glad he didn't press on about it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," We all looked over to Minato. "Gaara, you got a letter today, from the hospital." I stopped eating as he pushed an envelope across the table. I just stared at it making no move to take it. I know what it is. Its news on Kankuro. I know I should be ripping it open to find out whats going on but I couldn't, I just looked away and kept eating.

"Gaara, you okay?" Naruto asked. I broke my gaze and looked to him. I nodded my head. And continued to eat my food allowing my gaze to shift on the little white envelope in front of me every few minutes, but I didn't let my gaze sit for too long and would look away after a few seconds.

"I'm going to go take a shower now." I said and stood up. I put away my dishes and left the room.

I made my way upstairs to the bathroom slowly. When I got there I started the shower and stripped myself of my school uniform. As I stepped into the shower I attempted to let the hot water clear my mind, sadly it wasn't working. My thoughts kept going from the envelope to English class then back to the envelope and then back to English class, it was driving me insane! I shut off the water and getting out since it wasn't working. I quickly got dressed and made my way to Naruto's and my room.

Upon entering said room I found Sasuke pinned under Naruto who was straddling him. Sasuke's face was slightly flushed and Naruto just grinned. "God, get a fucking room." I snapped.

"We are in a room smart one." Sasuke said as Naruto got off him. Naruto made quick work to re-button his shirt and Sasuke straightened up his own clothes.

"Well find a different one, I'm tired and in a really pissy mood." I said and flopped onto my bed.

"Yea we could tell that from a mile away." I heard Sasuke mumble.

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Che, make me."

"Oh how childish."

"I'll show you childish"

"Your just mad at me cause I interrupted you fun time with Naruto."

"Um duh, wouldn't you be pissed if you were getting a little and his cousin walks in."

"Okay stop!" Naruto intervened "I get it your both in pissy moods but leave me out of it kay. It's been a long day so lets just go to sleep, yes?" Yes what a wonderful idea. Were all in kinda sour moods, some sleep should do us all some good. So with nothing else to say I fell asleep.

"St-stop, what are you doing?" my sister said as she slowly backed away from the man in front of her. Kankuro and I were staring at the man in our living room waving a gun around in disbelief.

"Shut up you did this to yourself." Tanaka snapped at her.

"Wh-what?"

"You just have to do what daddy tells you don't you. I love you and I know you love me too. It would have been fine if you would have just went against his word like you should have. Daddy cant control your life you know!" Tanaka shouted. he turned till he was facing father and aimed the gun towards him.

"What are you gonna do when daddy's not here no more, huh, what then"

The sound of the gun cocking was almost muted as Tamari let out a frightened cry. I closed my eyes as the first shot was fired. My heart pounded in my chest and I couldn't move. I was frozen on the spot my eyes squeezed shut in fear. Another shot was fired fallowed by the sound of breaking glass. I let out a gasp as I was knocked to the floor onto my stomach with someone holding me down. I felt blood soaking through my shirt and a stinging in my chest. As my head cleared from the fall I looked over my shoulder to see Tamari huddled over me in a protective manner.

When I heard shuffling close to us I looked the other way to see who it was. My eyes widened when I saw Kankuro laying among the broken remains of the china cabinet. his body was adorned with cuts but the worst one looked to be to his head. The shuffling once again brought me out of my gaze and I tried to see where it was coming from.

A gasp escaped my lips, not from Tanaka trying to stand up with a large piece of china stuck in his leg, not because he was staring over to me a Tamari with a murderous look in his eyes. That was nothing to the site of our father laying face down in a pool of crimson blood.

Tamari shifted next to me pulling us closer together. All I could do was stare into Tanaka's eyes in horror as he slowly limped towards us.

"You should have just gone with me and none of this would of happened, you know. This is all your fault Tamari. It's your fault." Tanaka gasped out, still limping towards us. Tamari was shaking but I felt her move away from me slightly.

Tanaka had stopped moving towards us and when I looked at Tamari I knew why. She had the gun pointed at him in her shaking hands, how she ended up with it I didn't know.

"Get out! Go away!" she shouted, her voice quivering a bit. "Leave, now!"

"Now now sweetheart, put the gun down." Tanaka said in a smooth voice, trying to relax her. He took a step forward and Tamari tightened her grip. I scooted back a bit to distance myself from being between his lash and the gun.

I was frozen on the spot. I could feel the blood on my chest still soaking into my shirt but the adrenalin made me feel no pain, yet. I just sat there as Tanaka slowly inched his way closer and Tamari's hand shake more with each step.

"It's all your fault, it's all your fault" Tanaka muttered. My body snapped out of it trance when I saw Tanaka shift stances. I knew what was going to happen. I did the first thing that came to mind as Tanaka lunged towards us, I got Tamari out of the way.

Another shot was fired. And more blood soaked down the side of my shirt.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a frightened gasp. I sat up and my hand flew to my chest, I felt my heart beating a mile a minute. I slowly pulled the caller of my shirt down with my other hand and traced the scar there with my fingers.

What the fucking hell was that?

"Gaara, you okay?" I turned to Naruto's bed to see Sasuke sitting up looking over towards me. I nodded.

"You sure?" he asked again rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yea I'm good."I said and looked away attempting to let my breathing even out. When it did I laid back down since I wasn't going to fall asleep for a while.

The next day passed by in a blur. I didn't pay much attention in my classes and I was tired, hell I even skipped out on lunch to sleep on the roof. I took this day to try to relax my mind a bit and not get over-stressed. After that nap on the roof I felt much more relaxed which ended up lighting my mood a lot. I had never been so thankful for Fridays in my entire life.

I made my way to my locker with Naruto after the lunch bell rang. "Hello, Gaara, Naruto." I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata and Kiba. I nodded at them in acknowledgment.

"Where's Shika and Neji?" Naruto asked closing his locker.

"They went to class first." Kiba said. "Naruto can I have a favor?"

"Sure Kiba whats up."

"I was supposed to go with Hinata to by stuff for the end of the year party but my family made some last minute plans that I have to do. You mind going with her?"

"Sorry Kiba me and Sasuke have plans"

"Really you sure, it'll only be for a little while."

"Yea, man wish I could you know I'd do anything to help Hinata" Naruto said sadly.

"Yea I know, hmm, I guess I could see if Shikamaru can."

"Could I go?" everyone turned to look at me and that's when I realized that I just asked that.

"Would you really go?" Kiba asked.

"I-um yea, I wanted to get some new clothes so I can go" I said nervously.

"God, Gaara that would be awesome. I'd be worried out of my mind if she had to go down town by herself. Its not a bad place but it isn't exactly the best place in town either."

"um yea it's no problem." the warning bell to class rang.

"Well were going to class but thanks a lot Gaara, I really appreciate this." Kiba said and walked to class, Hinata by his side. I got my English book from my locker and made my way to class with Naruto, but as I entered the class room I remembered why I wasn't exactly excited about Friday. Friday was the start of our English project.

(A/N- okay im ending it there, I don't feel like writing anymore right now. So let me know what you think even if the review just says something like it was good or it was bad I don't care I just want your thoughts. Thanks love you guys (: -YourInEternity S.D)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N- hey look im back. I don't really know what I think of this chapter, it has it ups and downs I think. I'm real sorry for the lateness of this but it here now right.)

Chapter 6  
I fiddled nervously with my fingers as we stopped at a stop sign. Neji was driving us to my house and I was about to have a panic attack in his front seat. You can't exactly blame me though right. I can't profile this guy at all and it actually kinda freaks me out. I have no idea what to do or what he's thinking. I know he dislikes me so I just need to find out what his plan is for making us work together. I need to keep my guard up no matter what. I'll figure out what his plan is and throw it right back in his face, just because I'm the new kid doesn't mean I'm not smart enough to see threw his advances to humiliate me.

God I just wish we didn't have to work together though, this is just giving him the perfect opportunity to try and get to me. Stupid English project turning My life into some cliché story book or something. I mean really, something happens to my family making me move, then I meet some random person in a gas station who ends up going to my school. Said person is also conveniently friends with my cousin and just so happens to have it out for me. Then to top it all off he picks me to work with him on some project that just so happens to be. Wait for it. dun dun dun...Romeo and Juliet of all things. What the hell has the world come to. It's like the freakin chicken who can't cross the road without having it's motives questioned. Poor chicken.

I know I shouldn't complain too much though, he's been pretty nice aside from the whole too close-y me punch-y his face thing. If he wasn't trying to put me threw a public humiliation of the school I could actually really like him. and he's really not hard on the eyes...dammit I sound like a chick now. Okay moving on,

Distraction..

Distraction..

School bus, bird, man on bike, cat, chocolate shop...not really working, I guess I could.. No I mustn't..but I need to stop over thinking this..there has to be something else I could do... I can wait it out were almost to my house..but I'll have to do it soon anyway, I mean were working on a project together...I should only have to bother with it as little as necessary...so... A distraction.. Candy, gummies, chocolate... His hair...damn! I sighed. Well since it gonna happen anyway then I should start the conversation so its in my favor of topic.

"Why do we have to do this at my place?" I asked Neji as he turned down another street.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Why what?"

"Why my house"

"What about your house?"

"What?"

"What?"

"..." is he losing it?

"...haha sorry, I watched the labyrinth last night and I wanted to see if what Hoggle did works..I guess it just confuses people" I stopped messing with my fingers and looked at Neji confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You can't mean that you've never seen the Labyrinth? Starring Jennifer Connally and David Bowie... Girl goes into a big maze to save her baby brother from turning into a goblin... Big hit in the 80's... No way! I am so making you watch that movie with me sometime." a small smirk formed on my lips as he continued to ramble on about the movie.

Okay my life has officially been weird-ed out and turned into a cliché story book, and I guess as long as he doesn't touch me it's not that hard to talk with him, since he's doing most of the talking anyway now, at least its not the award silence anymore.

XXXXXXXXX~NEJIGAARA~XXXXXXXX

Neji parked the car outside the house and I went to unlock the door. When we got inside I noticed how quite it was which was slightly odd since Minato said he didn't have to work late today. Oh god I hope I'm not gonna be alone here.

"You can go sit in the living room, it's right through that doorway, I'll be right back." I told him and climbed the stairs to Minato's room. I gently knocked on his door a few times and at getting no answer I opened it.

Minato was fast asleep on his bed and he looked completely exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes were still present as they were when he picked me up and he looked a bit thinner. No matter how much I didn't really want to be alone with Neji I was not going to wake Minato up. He needed a good rest so I went back downstairs.

"So what should we start with?" I asked sitting on the couch opposite of Neji.

"Well I think it would be best to beat the script, start with a run threw of me and you reading the lines so we can get a feel of what there feeling then we can develop how it's going to go from there."

"Alright, that sounds good. So who's going to be who?"

"Your kidding right?" I looked him in the eye silently asking him to elaborate. "It isn't obvious to you?" I just raised my brow as the comer of my mouth curved up. Now I'm just waiting for the inevitable, I know I'm going to be Juliet. That's just how it goes in this kind of situation, I've gotten it before 'your the fag so you get to be the woman, no doubt that's your role anyways'. It doesn't offend me but I want to humor him a little and let him think I don't know the plans already. It's kinda fun sometimes to act stupid to people then a few minus later say something really intelligent, their expressions are hilarious. I wonder what I should say though I almost want to laugh.

"Of course I'm going to be Juliet" that made me raise my other brow to him. What the hell?

"What?" I said frowning.

"What?..."

"Your not going to be all macho man and make me be the woman?" That's how it always is, guys are always stupid and pass the unnatural to themselves parts off to the ones less in control.

"Why would I do that?"

"Um-well, why wouldn't you. Isn't that How this should work?"

"No, I think you watch too many movies or something. I can play the woman unless you really want to do it but you don't have the hair for it"

"..." He's not serous...

"…..." Oh my god he can't be serious. No way he is.

"..." And that did it. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I-me-Gaara Subaku started laughing, a real laugh. It wasn't loud and obnoxious or anything but it was one that made my eyes tear slightly and my sides pinch. Aside from the laughing I became confused to though I cant believe he's going to let me be Romeo, it just doesn't work that way. When I was able to calm myself a little I looked back up to Neji and saw him staring at me.

"wh-what" I coughed out trying to hide the small smile that wouldn't leave my lips. I hope I didn't offend him or something. "Why are you staring? I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you it-"

"No, don't apologize." he stopped me. " You didn't offend me or anything. It's just you- you have a really nice laugh, you should laugh more often" he said never losing eye contact. I couldn't help the tint of red creeping up my neck to my cheeks.

"I-well..thanks I guess" I stuttered out. Okay that was officially awkward. I wonder if he's bi-polar or something.

"I'm-gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?" I asked standing up from the couch.

"Sure if you don't mind" I nodded and went to the kitchen.

XXX~NG~XXX

"So, where should we start in the script?" I asked coming back into the room with the drinks. I gave him his glass glad for the subject change.

"Do you want to start at the beginning of the scene or skip to him right outside the balcony?"

"I think the latter would be best. We shouldn't make it to long and complicated" I nodded in agreement sitting down and taking a large drink of my water. "But..we could always skip the balcony scene and go straight to the consummation of marriage." he said making me choke on my water and spit it out.

"What" I looked at him confused. A large grin spread across his face and he started laughing.

"I-was-joking" he said between cough/laughs. I could feel my cheeks get a little warmer. "Wow the look on you face was adorable"

"I'm not adorable"

"You looked it to me"

"Well you have a tendency to speak unwanted things at unwanted times"

"So what, you like it"

"Screw you ass hole!"

"We already covered this, you won't let me. Unless that was an invitation" he smirked and moved closer.  
Okay think before you speak now or else he'll win this one.

"Why the he'll do you think I want to do any thing with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well your not exactly my type" I don't do straight guys.

"Oh I'm not huh" he said again moving closer I again moved back.

"No"

"Are you sure" again he slid closer

"I'm positive" and again I slid away. Seriously what's with him and getting so close. I'll punch him again if I have to.

"Then why are you moving away from me? if you weren't attracted to me then wouldn't you have not moved and ignored my attempt to get a physical reaction out of you?" damn clever bastard.

"I simply didn't want to impose on your want for space" I played out calmly.

"Oh, your so kind but that's okay, I don't need that much space" he moved closer and my side hit the arm of the couch. "well looks like your out of space to escape to" I glanced to my side confirming he was right. Damn it this so did not go the way I wanted it to. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and his scent from how close he was. I'll admit he smells really good though, almost like mint and chocolate. No focus, bad Gaara! But leaning the tinniest bit closer won't hurt will it, his scent is intoxicating. This really is not fair.  
And Why does he have to be so pretty? I mean really. Pretty hair, pretty skin, and pretty eyes with their smallest tint of violet and perfect chocolate eyelashes. And red lips that are now...getting..closer to..no wait! He better not be trying to..We can't...I can't..but..no. I haven't kissed anyone I quite a while...that's still no excuse I barely know him. And straight remember. Ugh. I moved my head away a bit hoping he'd get the idea. when he still tried to move in closer I brought my hands up trying to put some kind of barrier between us.

"Gaara." he whispered not backing away instead trying to get closer again.

"GAARA! YOU HERE?" both our heads snapped towards the entrance to the living room causing us to hit each other.

"ow" "damn" we said in unison as Naruto and Sasuke entered the room.

"Oh good your here. And Neji's here too! Sweet! You working on your project I take it" Naruto asked as he sat on the opposite side of Neji. Sasuke continued to stand but I saw him raise his eye brow just a fraction of an inch to me. I looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before I remembered how close me and Neji were sitting together. I quickly stood up and grabbed my empty water glass and taking it to the kitchen.

I put the glass in the sink and turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the table.

"What did we just interrupt?"

"Nothing"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"Your positive"

"Ugh, I'm not doing this again"

"So there was something."

"No!"

"If you say so" He started to walk back to the living room.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked. he smirked and walked back towards me. I glared at him daring him to say something stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, why does he act like he does to me? What did I do to him, he cant really be holding a grudge because of what happened in a gas station."

"I don't think he has a grudge against you."

"What else can it be, if he's willing to put all this effort into humiliating me there has to be something big I'm missing. No straight guy would go as far for that unless I did something to incredibly piss him off."

"Gaara," he sighed, "you are an incredibly dense person you know that." he said and started to walk back to the living room he turned back to me when he reached the doorway. "I've been friends with Neji for a very long time, he's not a bad person and he's not trying to hurt you." when I didn't answer Sasuke sighed and walked back to the living room. I stood there for a few more minutes thinking about what he said. I'm not dumb, he is trying to do something and It wont happen, I wont get hurt like Tamari did, it wont happen.

When I got back to the living room Minato was there talking to Naruto and Neji.

"Were having chicken over rice with vegetables"

"That would be very nice of you thank you" He's not staying for dinner.

"Oh Gaara, Neji's gonna stay for dinner and the night" Naruto said with a huge smile.  
The night..too. I sighed but nodded in acknowledgment not even bothering to argue anymore, the odds are obviously not in my favor today at all anyway so I just sat on the empty couch ignoring them all.

This is going to be a very long, very complicated night. But on the plus side I know what he's planning to use to humiliate me, and I will say it again it won't work.

If he's trying to get me frustrated enough to start to want him then turn around and publicly humiliate me he's gonna find out that I'm good at not letting people get reactions from me. At least not physically or verbally. I know his game now I think so I can handle him. Mr. Straight boy makes gay boy fall for him then he strings him along long enough to gain his trust and just when gay boy thinks he has a good chance the bastard will crush him to dust leaving nothing left to even be able to repair. And all the while everyone else has a nice big laugh from it all. I've seen it happen before and it won't happen again, I'll never let it happen again.

Hear that lady luck, I'm smarter than I seem and I wont be crushed like Tamari was or Matsuri.

(A/N- well isnt that something, Gaara didn't walk away from the accident with his family undamaged after all. And Gaara's freaking out again. I promise you though he wont turn into an emotional wreck. And the little charade between the two wont last a whole lot longer. Plus what happened with said Matsuri?

Again sorry for the lateness and I hope the chapter didn't suck too bad.)


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, um, well...I don't really know what to say.

The reason I haven't done anything was because I kind of had a little indecent with my car and another car in the very beginning of december. I got some nice big glass shards in my arm and a sprain, something ended up stabbing into my leg, cracked 3 ribs, broke a a finger ( not sure how that happened), and had some head trauma. I haven't been able to do much except eat sleep read my books and other fiction stuff maybe watch some TV just relaxing stuff to heal while having to take it easy. no work and I went back to school not to long ago. If I must say so myself this fucking sucks.

HOWEVER- having this time I ended up re-read my story and I have decided I am going to redo it and make sure its fixed with spelling, grammar, structure and all that. It will also be posted when its done or at least pretty damn close to being done. THIS WILL OBVIOUSLY TAKE TIME. I still kinda hurt like hell but I just wanted to let you all know sooo, yea.

I'll do my best, I love you all, sorry this ended up happening.

3 3

YoursInEtrenity S.D


End file.
